


Dragons and Giants

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Bedtime Stories with Sherlock and John [4]
Category: Frog and Toad - Arnold Lobel, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Uncle Mycroft tells Rosie a story about how brave her Daddy and her Papa really are.





	Dragons and Giants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NovaNara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/gifts).



> Based on "Dragons and Giants" from Arnold Lobel's Frog and Toad Together.

“I’m ready for my story, Uncle Mycroft.”

“What story?”

“Daddy and Papa always tell me a story before bed.”

“What sort of story?”

“Stories about them.”

“About your daddy and your papa?”

“Yeah. Mostly they’re funny, but once they told me a spooky story about the Old Fat Piecroft who likes to eat little children. You can tell me a spooky story if you want, ‘cause I’m brave, just like Daddy and Papa.” 

“I see. Well, then, I’ll tell you a story about how brave your daddy and your papa are.”

“Oh, good!”

“One day, your daddy and your papa were reading a book together.

‘The people in this book are brave,’ said Papa. ‘They fight dragons and giants, and they are never afraid.’

‘I wonder if we are brave,’ said Daddy.

Daddy and Papa looked into a mirror.

‘We look brave,’ said Papa.

‘Yes, but are we?’ asked Daddy.

‘We can go to the park to look for dragons and giants,’ said Papa. ‘That should tell us if we are brave.’”

“Daddy and Papa take me to the park, but I’ve never seen dragons or giants there. Mostly we see ducks.”

“Well, your daddy and your papa went to the park, looking for dragons and giants. 

A duck waddled up to them.

‘Quack quack!’ said the duck, and it tried to bite your papa’s toes.

Papa and Daddy jumped away.

Papa was shaking. ‘I am not afraid!’ he cried.

They walked a little further. A goose came up to them.

‘Honk, honk!’ said the goose, and it tried to bite your daddy’s leg.

Daddy and Papa jumped away.

Daddy was trembling. ‘I am not afraid!’ he shouted.

They walked a little further. A swan charged up to them with its wings spread wide.

‘HISS, HISS!’ said the swan, and it tried to bite your papa’s hand.

Papa and Daddy jumped away.

‘We are not afraid!’ they screamed at the same time.

Then they ran through the park very fast. They ran past the place where they saw the goose. They ran past the place where they saw the duck. They ran all the way back to Baker Street.

‘I am glad to have a brave friend like you,’ Papa said to Daddy. He jumped into the bed and pulled the covers over his head.

‘And I am happy to know a brave person like you,’ Daddy said to Papa. He jumped into the closet and shut the door.

Papa stayed in the bed, and Daddy stayed in the closet. They stayed there for a long time, just feeling very brave together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to NovaNara, whose comment on "Shivers" inspired this story.


End file.
